princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Kelpbottom
Maria Kelpbottom is the kind and caring princess of the Waterfolk Kingdom. She is a minor character in Tales of Mewni and the girlfriend of Astro Butterfly. Background Maria debuted in chapter one of Tales of Mewni, where she and Nia wait for Astro's return from battle.Maria was born to Larry and Camie Kelpbottom. With the kingdom of the Waterfolk being a seclusive and peaceful place, she had a very happy childhood. Her looks and kind personality earned her the title of the most beautiful and most kind princess of Mewni. Even from a young age she had a number of people trying to court her. When she was eight years old she met Astro Butterfly, who was impressed with her strength. The two quickly hit it off and by the age of ten the two were inseparable. Because of this the Waterfolk have begun interacting more with the surface through her. She is well loved by her own people and those of the other kingdoms. She is the one who had Astro's sword, Ocean's Kiss, created in order to help keep him safe. Personality The Waterfolk are a seclusive and shy people by nature, and Maria is no different. She is polite, soft spoken, and just a little shy. She comes off as very graceful and ladylike, which endears many towards her. Even when she was turning down her suitors they couldn't help but feel a little warm and fuzzy inside. Though she is not the heir to her kingdom, she does her best to set a good example for the rest of her people. She is seen as the diplomat to the kingdoms on the surface. Despite her sweet and shy attitude, she is capable of anger. She'll keep up her smile and polite attitude, but anyway could tell there's something wrong. And when she does snap she's likely to break anything between her and the object of her wrath. In her free time she enjoys gardening and playing music. She also enjoys singing, and when on stage seems to change completely, becoming much more forward and confident. Appearance Maria has light blue skin, long bright green kelp like hair and sea foam green eyes. She has dark blue fins sticking out of the back of her arms, legs, and back. She is usually wearing a dark blue royal dress. While in her earth gear she wears a dark blue shirt with yellow collar and cuffs, a white skirt, yellow shoes, and fishnet stockings. Relationships Family Maria is very close with her parents. They are proud of the fact that she's done so much to help them grow a stronger relationship with those on the surface. She is a bit distance with her brother Hody since there is a bit of an age gap between them, and he holds a dislike for Astro and her relationship with him. Astro Butterfly When they were younger, Astro fawned over her strength and kindness rather than her appearance, which drew her towards him as well. The two love one another deeply, and she is the only one who is able to really make Astro soften and open up. She often worries about him when he's off on missions, and is always waiting for him on his return. She is also the one who keeps him in check when he acts to recklessly, and isn't afraid to do so by force is necessary. Vera Lucitor ' Maria and Vera have been close friends since they were young. Vera was the one who showed her around the surface when she started to visit more often. The two are like sisters. Maria often calls to ask about how she's going on Earth, and to make sure Astro isn't getting into anymore trouble. '''Nia Butterfly ' Nia is like a little sister to Maria. She enjoys her company and will go along with her to try new foods and watch any new spells she learns. She is very encouraging to her and believes she will be a great Queen some day. '''Ambrosine Since meeting Maria and Amber have begun to talk more and become friends (something which terrifies Astro). She thinks she is admirable for everything she's trying to do for her people, and has promised her support in helping them in the royal court. Quotes "You are beauty, grace, and strength unmatched. There's not a single being in this universe who could even hope to compare to an undersea goddess like you," Astro said grabbing the princess hands. Maria blushed furiously and looked down. "A-astro, you're being a little dramatic..." ~~ Vera sighed as she held Isaac away from her. "Another one? How much did mom feed you earlier. You're so lucky you never have to change diapers," Vera complained. Maria hummed. "No, my brother just tries to kill my boyfriend on a regular basis. Pros and cons I suppose..." ~~ "It's so honorable how you've jumped into such action to help your people. You can rest assured that you'll have the Waterfolk kingdom's support in the court," Maria said bowing towards Amber. The septerian girl bowed back. "I'm honored Princess Maria." ~~ Maria glared up at Astro. "What's this I hear about you not helping with Amber's Princess lessons?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Astro turned and looked towards Vera who was whistling innocently. "You lying three eyed snitch!" ~~ Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Kururu418's characters Category:Mewman Category:Female Category:16 years old Category:Next Gen Category:Civilian Category:Royalty